The Truth of Eye
by Meg-sama
Summary: The back story for Sanji's eye, whats wrong with it and how it got that way. PLUS! Why he hides it behind his golden hair.
1. School Daze

This will be a quick story about Sanji-kun! I've always wandered about his eye and then i saw a pic on deviant art (go look at it, its cool, here's the user's name  
go look at the rest of the stuff too! bea87) and i decided to go ahead and write the idea i had (mah story don't match the pic, i just liked the pic alot). Its rated 'T' because of some stuff not in this particular chapter.

* * *

Sanji sighed and sat down on a stool in the empty kitchen. It had been a hard day on the Baratie, but now all the costumers had left and the rest of the chefs and the waiters had all gone to bed; and he is glad for it. Now was time for his peace and quiet. 

Sanji takes a bobby pin out of his pocket and pins the longer lock of his golden hair away from his left eye; revealing an eye that is filmed over with a white fog. His hair also normally hid a scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his check bone in a jagged, angry looking scar. This eye was blind, and no medical remedy could make it see again. Once, someone told him that it was hideous and made him repulsive to look at…

Suddenly Sanji heard shuffling in the next room and snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly unpinned his hair, covering up his blind-eye again. He watched the door inventively, waiting for the unwelcome guest. After a moment, Chef Zeff strolled in.

"Oh, it's just you." Sanji mumbled, pinning his hair back again.

"What does that mean, eggplant head?" the head chef snarled back.

"Nothing." Sanji muttered while lighting a cigarette.

"Why do you still hide that eye, you crap kid?" the chef asked in an almost sympathetic voice.

"Because I feel like it." Sanji shortly answers.

"Fine, do what you want." Zeff said after a short pause, "See if I care."

With out another word, the head chef left the kitchen and went on his way back to his quarters.

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and leaned forward to place his elbows on the cool metal counter in front of him. The kitchen was Sanji's safe haven, his thinking place, and his home. It was the only place where he felt at ease, but that had not always been the case…

"SANJI!" a woman called from the hallway outside his room.

"Coming, mom!" Sanji answered back from inside his room. He was about ten, and about to be shipped of to school. He was quickly packing all of his worldly possessions in two suitcases and a duffle bag.

"Sanji, hurry up!" his mom shouted through the door, "We're going to be late for our interview with the headmaster!"

"Gomen!" Sanji apologized as he came out of his now-bare room.

"Well, move your buns down those stairs mister! You're the one who wanted to go to a boarding school." his mom teased, swatting him on the butt as he went by.

Sanji gave his mom a big, brave smile. "Admit it; you just want to get rid of me!"

His mom smiled back. "Yah." she laughed, "Cuz you are such a brat!"

They headed out to the front of the house, where Sanji's dad was waiting in the cart. "Come on! It takes an hour to get there!" his dad shouted, urging them on.

Sanji and his mom scrambled into the back of the cart and his dad started them down the road.

The school was **huge**, and even that was an understatement. Little Sanji stared up at the cast-iron gate in amazement.

"Hurry! We're already late!" his mom urged him on.

They walked into the main office and spoke with the receptionist, who asked them to wait in the uncomfortable wooden chairs until the headmaster was ready. And all the while, Sanji was getting more and more nervous. Thankfully, they only had to wait a short while in the reception area before they were called in to the headmaster's office.

"Hello!" the headmaster cheerfully greeted them. He was a short, stout man with a round face; he also had a wide smile. "So, you must be Sanji!" he grinned, extending his hand.

"H-hai. That's me!" Sanji meekly answered, shaking the big man's hand.

"Good, good. We have your accommodations ready for you, as well as all your class time planned out. All we need now is you parents signature and we'll be set." the headmaster said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his desk drawer, and slid it to Sanji's parents. Sanji's parents exchanged a look and signed the paper quickly.

"Good, good." the headmaster repeated, "Here's all the info you may need. Room number, classes, etc."

Sanji took the paper before his parents could even reach out. "Thank you, sir!" he said with a polite bow.

"We're going to miss you!" Sanji's mom wailed outside his room. She had tears in her eyes and a hankie in her hand.

"We'll come and visit whenever we can!" his dad proclaimed, patting Sanji on the back.

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of my self!" Sanji grinned.

His mom sniffled a bit, and then practically tackled Sanji with a hug. "Good luck!" she whispered huskily in his ear.

Sanji stood and waved until they were out of sight, then he burst into tears. He missed his home and family already, but what was worse, he felt like he would never see them again…

"Sanji, ya crap cooker, wake up!" Chef Zeff's voice shouted.

Sanji woke with a start, finding he had fallen asleep in the kitchen again. He groaned and stood up, trying to stretch all kinks out of his back.

"Sanji, everyone else will be up soon. Plus we're opening in an hour." Zeff told him.

"All right, I'm up." he mumbled.

"Don't forget your hair." Zeff off-handedly said as he left the room

Sanji gave a small smile. He reached up and took out the hair pin, his hair falling back over his face. He grimaced as he thought of the working today with his sore back, "I really need to stop falling asleep in here." he thought to himself as he looked around the big kitchen, "Like that will ever happen!"

"Get to work you lazy bums!" Chief Zeff yelled from the other room, "The first customers will be coming soon."

"Every day's a party…" Sanij said to himself.

* * *

Pleaz review, i don't want to beg, but the more reviews i get the more i feel like updating and writing my story. Flames are welcome 


	2. Blazing

A/N: here's the next chapter. I think its a bit shorter than the first one, but not by much, i swear! Gosh, how i hate the name of this story... i should have just stuck with 'the eye of truth' and not swiched it around. Whatever, enjoy it! ---- yes, this is a command

* * *

"Today's the day of your party!" Sanji's mom joyfully shouted while they rode home from picking up Sanji from school for the weekend. 

"Party for what?" Sanji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Silly! It's your birthday tomorrow." his mom laughed.

"No it isn't… wait… I guess it is!" Sanji concluded, joining his mom in laughing.

They quickly came up to their home. Everything was as Sanji remembered it, the thatched roof, the wooden walls and the warm, welcoming rooms. He vowed to make this weekend memorable so he had lots of memories to go over in his mind while he was alone at school.

His mom made him his second favorite food for dinner, grilled fish flambé, saving his favorite for the next night.

"This fish tastes so good! It must be from the All Blue!" Sanji complemented his mom, through a mouth full of food.

"Must be!" his dad chuckled.

At bed time, his mom tucked him in and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. This caused Sanji embarrassment, knowing he was too old for that kind of thing, but he let his mom go that time knowing how much she missed him.

"Good night, Sanji." she whispered.

"Good night, mother." he whispered back.

Sanji dreamed that night of how his cake would taste and how his parents would smile when they sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. Suddenly, Sanji couldn't breathe, and he was sweating buckets. He woke with a start, and found it wasn't just his dream. Sanji quickly ran to his door and foolishly opened it. The opening of the door caused the flames to rush at Sanji, who had no time to run. All he saw was flames. They flew in his face and caught his hair on the left side of his face on fire. He immediately hit the deck and crawled over to his bed in a panic. Using his sheets, he smothered the flames. At first he saw a blur out of his left eye, but in a matter of seconds, it couldn't see anything on his left side. The raw skin on his face started to hurt agonizingly, as if he could feel every dust mite in the air and they were stabbing him. Sanji's pain receded when he realized the only way out of his room, and ultimately the house, was through the flames. Fear sized him. Sanji couldn't move, and had an even harder time breathing.

"Sanji!" he suddenly heard his mom shout, "Sanji are you okay?"

"Y-yes mom!" he struggled to shout through the knot in hi throat.

"I'm coming up for you!" his father's voice shouted afterwards.

Sanji cowered by his bed, holding his pillow up to the side of his face, frozen with fear. Before he knew it, his dad was coming though the doorway, a wet blanket covering his body.

"Come on, son." he beckoned Sanji.

Sanji ran for cover under the blanket, and the two of them headed down the stairs, keeping low. Sanji's mom was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and she joined them under the blanket as well.

"What happened to your face?" she gasped, trying to pull the pillow from his face.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of the house." Sanji pleaded, not wanting the air to touch his burn again.

His mom agreed and they headed for the front door.

The whole house was burning around them, now, and the most unfortunate thing was about to happen. The ceiling began to collapse. The three were almost to the door when they heard the supports creak and moan. Sanji watched the rest unfold in slow motion. His parents exchanged a look; a look of sorrow and pain. They wrapped Sanji in the wet blanket and opened the front door. They shoved, no, threw him out the door split seconds before the roof came crashing down. Sanji lay where he fell in the front yard, shocked. By the time the neighbors started the bucket brigade, he had passed out from exhaustion and grief.

"Sanji! What are you doing? Table seven is waiting!" Carne's shouted beside Sanji, snapping him back into the present.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Sanji snapped back, turning to his cutting board.

"Well, then. Do it right!" Carne argued back.

* * *

thank you for reading it! If you feel inclined to, please review. 


End file.
